Super Apple Sisters
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Apple Jack and Apple Bloom are send to an adventure to save Equestria and Princess Celestia from Discord. Along the way they met new enemies and discover new magic powers. Can they save Equestria and Princess Celestia or will Equestria will be doom in chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Super Apple Sisters**

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here another crossover of the Mane 6. This one will be Apple Jack. Now please notices that it call Super Apple _Sisters_, that means Apple Bloom will be in this. Also if you read Fluttershy's Mansion before or after this, they are not related. Fluttershy plays Luigi in that one and Apple Bloom plays him in this one. Just to clear that up if any one reads Fluttershy Mansion first. Here Super Apple Sisters! Oh! And one more thing, Discord is going to be the Bowser in this and no, he doesn't kidnap the Princess to married her or take over the kingdom, he does it to have fun. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal working day at Sweet Apple Acres, The Apple Family just finish bucking apples and was cleaning out their barn.

Apple Bloom just move some hay and spotted a box.

"Hey what this?" Apple Bloom said and pull the box out. Inside was a hat that look like Apple Jack's but Apple Abloom size.

She put it on and it push her bow down a little. She look back in and saw two strange cloths that was hers and Apple Jack's size.

Apple Bloom pull the box down and took it to the rest of the family.

* * *

Apple Jack and Big Mac just finish putting the last basket of apples away went Apple Bloom ran up to them with the box she fond and the hat on her head.

"Hey sis, look what I fond." She said and set the box down.

Both Apple Jack and Big Mac look inside the box and pull out the two cloths.

"Apple Bloom where did you find these?" Apple Jack ask.

"I fond them in the barn, which is weird. I clean that barn so many times that that box wasn't there until now." Apple Bloom answer.

Apple Jack look at eh cloths and notices that she can fit in one of them. So she put one on. Apple Jack stood up and place her hoofs in the holes and pull them up.

Apple Bloom notices that it had buttons and help Apple Jack button it up. Then a 'J' appear on Apple Jack's hat.

Apple Bloom pull on the other one and a 'B' appear on her hat.

"What do ya got on your hat there, sis?" Big Mac said pointing at Apple Jack hat.

Apple Jack took off her hat and saw noting there.

"What do ya mean, Big Mac?", Apple Jack ask, "There's noting on my hat."

When Apple Jack remove her hat the 'J' disappear and when she put it back on, it reappear.

"Hm, steams that the letter on your hats appear if you wear those cloths." Big Mac said.

"Letters?" Apple Bloom ask and look at Apple Jack hat.

"Hey there is a something on ya hat sis." she said.

Apple Jack turn to Apple Bloom and before she can say there wasn't any thing on her hat, she saw the letter on her hat too.

"Hey you got one on your hat too." Apple Jack said pointing at her hat.

Before Apple Bloom can check it she heard her name.

"APPLE BLOOM!"

All the Apple's turn and saw Sweetie Belle running up to them.

Sweetie stop and notices what she was wearing.

"Apple Bloom what are you wearing?" She ask.

"Just something I fond in the barn, but wrong the matter, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom answer then ask.

"Oh right, you and Apple Jack better get of to Twilight's quick!" Sweetie said.

"Why? Did Twilight fond a new spell?" Apple Jack ask.

"No, Princess Celestia has been kidnap!" Sweetie yell and all the Apple's were surprise.

With out another word, they all head to Twilight's house. Big Mac stay behind to watch over the farm.

* * *

Before reaching Twilight's, both Apple Jack and Apple Bloom took off their cloths and put them in Apple Jack's saddlebags, but Apple Bloom left her hat on.

Once there, the rest of the Mane 6 and the CMC was waiting for them.

"Is it true, Twi?", Apple Jack ask, "Did Princess Celestia really get kidnap?"

"Yes, I got a letter from Princess Luna telling me about it, She has no idea who would do this." Twilight said pacing around.

"Calm down Twilight, I'm sure she fine." Rainbow said.

"Yes Darling.", Rarity agree, "I sure we can find some clues, right Spike?"

"What? Oh! Yeah! Sure." Spike said caught off guard by Rarity, who he was daydreaming about.

Then Spike chough a letter. Which Twilight grab and open to read, but the letter wasn't from Celestia or Luna.

"Dear little Ponies,

I have kidnap Princess Celestia and took over part of Equestria. I left Luna because it wouldn't be much fun if I took both of them. Anyway, I even change parts of the land. You may not yet notices, but I already made it happen. Just head outside to see."

Twilight brought the letter down with her eyes widen.

"Sign Discord." She finish. The rest eyes also widen.

"Discord? But how?" Scootaloo ask.

"I don't know." Twilight answer.

Sweetie Belle walk over to the window trying to get her head warp around all this.

Apple Bloom join her and Scootaloo just walk around worry.

The rest of the Mane 6 just stood there, trying to figure out what's going on.

Then Spike pick up the letter and saw there was more of it and read it.

"P.S. I have a new game and no I didn't take the Elements of Harmony this time. This only two can play. If any other ponies join the game will end and I will win. However I am going to be nice for once and gave some things that will help the two gamers. Oh a leave Pinkie out of this. She not one of the gamers. Ether Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and you, Twilight. Ta, ta."

"Another one of his games and almost all of us can't play it?" Twilight ask upset about Discords _games_.

"He said only you, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie can't join so that means..." Spike said, trailing off at the end.

"Apple Jack.", Rainbow said, "He didn't said Apple Jack can't join."

"Why only me? Who the other _player_?" Apple Jack ask.

Then they heard Sweetie scream.

"SWEEITE BELLE!" Rarity yell and ran to her sister.

Apple Bloom was standing in front of her looking at a brown creature that had a mouth and two fangs coming from it.

Apple Bloom buck it away and watch as it turn into smoke and disappear.

Rarity ran up to her sister and hug her glad to see her ok.

"What was that?" Scootaloo ask.

"Don't know, but it wouldn't brother Sweetie any more." Apple Bloom said turning to her friend.

"Was that one of Discord tricks?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"We won't know until we check out the rest of Ponyville." Twilight said and they all ran to check.

* * *

It didn't take them long before seeing more brown creatures, that Twilight started to call walking mushrooms, and Giant Turtles that ignore Fluttershy.

Soon they came to something that really surprise them.

"Is that a Pipe?" Sweetie Belle ask as they got close.

"I think so, but I never seen one this big." Twilight said looking closer.

Apple Bloom was able to climb on top of it and peep down in it.

She jump back as a flower shot up and started to bit the air.

They can all see it had sharp teeth. Apple Bloom was almost eating alive!

"That was close." Apple Bloom said.

They were turn for the pipe by Pinkie saying, "What with that block?"

They all look and saw a yellow block flashing with a question mark on it.

Rainbow try to bring it down but stay in the air.

Twilight try to use her magic but it still stay in the air.

Finally Apple Jack try. She turn from it, jump and buck it, but noting happen.

Apple Jack forgot about her saddlebags and the fell off, casing the two blue cloths to fall out.

Rarity pick them up and ask, "Apple Jack? Were did you get theses?"

"Oh! Apple Bloom fond them in the barn, We haven't no clue on what they are." She answer.

"Hey! I seen before.", Rainbow Dash said, "I think they're call overalls."

"Were did you see them?" Twilight ask.

Some ponies at the weather works wore them." Rainbow answer.

"Well for some strange reason they fit me and sis." Apple Bloom said.

"Ready?" Rarity ask and Apple Bloom put hers on.

She stood on her back hoofs and a 'B' appear on her hat.

"Whoa! Apple Bloom you look almost like a real farmer." Scootaloo said.

"SCOOTALOO!" Apple Bloom yell, then stop.

"Runs in the family." She said signing.

"No argument there Apple Bloom." Apple Jack agree looking at Rainbow Dash.

"What?" Rainbow ask clueless.

"Noting." Apple Jack said and put on her overalls. Then a 'J' appear on her hat.

"What with your hats?" Rainbow ask.

"We don't know." Apple Jack answer.

"Hey Sis! Watch this!" Apple Bloom said and jump.

She threw her hoof in the air, she also jump twice her height. Also without noticing she hit the question block.

A flower came from it and Apple Bloom land and her hoofs.

"Apple Bloom, are you ok?" Scootaloo ask.

"Yeah! I'm fine, why?" She ask.

You just hit the block with your hoof." Sweetie answer.

"And a flower come out of it but I never seen one like that." Twilight added.

Apple Jack walk up to the block and jump like Apple Bloom. She too jump twice her height.

It took Apple Jack two jumps before reaching the Flower.

"Guess I can jump higher then you sis." Apple Bloom said as she look at the flower.

She reach for it so she can get a better look herself.

No soon then she touch it, a bright light cover them both.

When it faded, the rest of the Mane 6 and CMC were shock.

Both Apple's overalls and hats were white and Apple Jack fur coat change from orange to red and Apple Bloom fur coat turn from yellow to green.

"Apple Jack? Apple Bloom?" Twilight ask.

"Yeah, Twi?" Apple Jack answer.

"Are you two feeling ok?" She ask again.

"We feel fine, why is there somethin' on are hats?" Apple Bloom ask.

"No it not that, it your fur coats." Sweetie answer.

"Yeah you and a green pony and Apple Jack is a red pony." Scootaloo said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Scoots." Rainbow said.

Apple Jack look at her hoofs and saw they were indeed red. She look over to Apple Bloom and saw she was indeed green.

"What the hay did that flower do to us?" Apple Jack finally ask out loud.

"I don't know." Apple Bloom answer, looking at her hoofs as well.

Then something happen. A red fire ball appear in Apple Jack hoof.

"AHHHHHHH!" Apple Jack scream and wave her hoof away. The fire ball was throw away from her and it boucle along the ground until it ran out.

"What was that?" Rarity ask surprise to see Apple Jack make fire out of her hoofs.

"I don't know, I never heard of fire being made by a earth pony, let alone that can't make magic." Twilight said.

Apple Bloom then try it. Instead of red, the fire ball was green.

"Hey! I can do it too." Apple Bloom said and held it up.

"Careful Apple Bloom." Twilight said as she try to get closer.

Twilight back away as she felt the heat from it.

"It's real fire alright but I'm going to need other flower to find out how it made you two do this." She said thinking it over.

"Well can worry about that later, because we got company." Rainbow Dash saw pointing over to were there was some Walking Mushrooms and Giant Turtles heading for them.

Fluttershy quickly hind behind her friends as they got ready to fight.

Apple Bloom look at the fire in her hoofs and look back at the enemies. She threw her hoof forward and the green fire ball floated in the air until it a Walking Mushroom. It then disappear into smoke.

"Whoa! These can beat them just like our bucking." Apple Bloom said in awe.

The creatures stop and look at the green pony.

They knew they fond one of the "Players" that the were told about.

They turn to the red pony and knew she was the other "Player" they were also looking for.

A Giant Turtle walk up to them and head Apple Jack a letter. Apple Jack told it and look at the Giant Turtle.

Then it and the rest walk away.

"Is it over?" Fluttershy as peeking out form behind her friends.

"Did it just gave Apple Jack a letter?" Rainbow ask.

Apple Jack open the letter and read out loud,

"To the ones that was force into a chaos game,

You are the only ones that can stop this madness. I'm sure you have fond a flower by now. At my home we call it the Fire Flower. It a magical fire that aloud you to shot fire. There are also other Magical items out there. Like a Power Star, which will turn you untouchable for a shot period of time. But don't like any enemies touch you or you will lose the fire power. It use it again just find another Fire Flower and you will have your powers back. I wish you good luck on your quest.

Sign Princess P."

"Who Princess P?" Rainbow ask.

"Don't know but sounds like she what to help us." Apple Jack answer.

Apple Bloom walk back over to the pipe and peep in again.

This time she pull back as the Eating Flower came out. She shot her fire ball and it fade into smoke.

"Just that clear up." She said.

"Well I think me and Apple Bloom are the players of Discord game." Apple Jack said.

"So what? Are we going to sit by and do noting?" Rainbow ask whating to buck some chaos butt.

"We need to find Princess Celestia first." Twilight said.

"Yeah, don't what to run around, trying to find out where we...Whoa!" Apple Bloom stop as she fell in the pipe.

"Apple Bloom!" Apple Jack yell and jump on the pipe.

"Apple Jack Wait!" Twilight call.

"My sis just fell down there Twi, I got to make sure she all right." Apple Jack said.

Twilight was quiet. She sign and said, "Ok, just be careful we don't know what down there."

"I will, Twi. Don't you worry, I'll be back with Apple Bloom." Apple Jack said and drop in the pipe.

* * *

Here the start. Now I can't warp my mind in this one very well because of Fluttershy's Mansion and the poll that I'm waiting on. But I got the first chapter done. Next chapter will start Apple Jack's and Apple Bloom's adventures thought Equestria. And don't ask me how Discord got out. I didn't think about that at the time. but I will tell later. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Apple Sisters**

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the first level of the Super Apple Sisters. This will mostly be round Apple Jack and Apple Bloom. Also the whole chapter will be all four parts of the level of the game. So it will be spit into parts. The First part 1-1, second part, 1-2, third 1-3, and last 1-4. At the end of 1-4, there will be a guest star in this story. He not going to stay in the Story but Apple Jack and Apple Bloom will fight him. Who is it? Read to find out. And Just so you know who's who in the story, the Walking Mushrooms are Goombas and the Giant Turtles are Koopas. The Eating Flowers are Piranha Flower. As the levels continue there will be the other enemies from the game this is base off of. Also no secrets pipes or shortcuts will be use in this story. Enjoy and review please.

* * *

A green pipe rise out of the ground and Apple Bloom was shot out of it. she land face first and her hat fell on her, covering her eyes. Apple Jack jump out of the pipe and landed on her back hoofs.

"You ok Apple Bloom?" Apple Jack ask as she help the yellow-turn-green earth pony up.

"Yeah sis, just didn't think that I'll slip on that pipe." Apple Bloom said to the orange-turn-red earth pony.

Apple Jack nods and said, "Come on we better get back to...HEY! Where did that pipe go?!"

As Apple Jack turn around, the pipe that brought them there was gone. Both she and Apple Bloom look over the spot to find it.

Finally they sign, the pipe was gone. They had no choice back to move forward.

They came to a Walking Mushroom, which they jump on. Then saw three Question blocks floated in the air. They hit them and fond three bits in each of them.

Apple Jack just looks at Apple Bloom and they shrug. They move on and came to a green pipe.

"Hey maybe this one take us home." Apple Bloom said.

"Only one way to find out." Apple Jack said and jump on top of the pipe.

She try to go down but then notices that something was blocking it.

"Great! Guess it's not that one." Apple Jack said as Apple Bloom jump up.

"Hey! More Pipes!" She shouted and Apple Jack look. Sure enough there was more pipes and they can see more of the landscape.

"Well might as well try them." Apple Jack said and Apple Bloom jump down.

She didn't see a Walking Mushroom that was at the bottom and it hit her.

"OUCH!" Apple Bloom shouted as her fur turn back to yellow and her hat and overalls change back to their normal colors as well.

Apple Jack shot a fire and jump down to her sister as the Walking Mushroom disappear into smoke.

"You ok Apple Bloom?" Apple Jack ask a second time.

"Yeah, just felt like I lost some thing." Apple Bloom said.

"I think if those things hit us we lose what ever power we have." Apple Jack said and help her sister up.

"What do ya mean, Sis?" Apple Bloom ask before looking at her hoofs. She saw that they were now back to yellow.

"Oh, I see." She said answering her own question.

The Apple Sisters move on and try the pipe they come to. Apple Jack lose her fire power during the check.

After crossing the pipe field, they reach a hole in the ground.

Apple Bloom look in it carefully. She saw no end to it.

"Wow! One slip and it really over for us." she said.

Apple Jack look and nods in agreement.

They jump over the whole and saw two Walking Mushrooms on top of some blocks.

The Apples move out of their path and waited until they were on the ground and jump them.

After they poof into smoke Apple Jack turn to the question block in the air.

She hit it and saw another Fire Flower appear. Apple Jack grab it and hand it to Apple Bloom.

Once more their Fur coats turn Red and Green and both their hats and overalls turn white.

"I think we need to get use to this." Apple Jack said not liking the feeling they keep getting.

Apple Bloom just shrugs and they jump over another hole.

They saw two Walking Mushrooms and Apple Bloom shot her fire balls.

Apple Jack notices a brick in the air and hit it with her hoof. A bit came and the block stay.

Apple Jack hit it some more until the last bit came out.

While she was doing that, Apple Bloom move on head a bit and ran into a Giant Turtle. She jump it and kick it shell away.

She watch as it knock out four Walking Mushrooms ahead. She jump with joy. Not knowing she was under a brick block.

Her jump cause her it hit it and a star appear and started to boucle away.

Apple Jack notices and said, "Apple Bloom! Get that Star!" and chase after it with Apple Bloom behind her.

They both reach Star and grab it at the same time. Their overalls and hats turn yellow and their fur coats started to flash different colors.

Then heard, _'Power Star limit: 1 minute.' _They look at each other to see they new looks before moving on.

They jump up some block like stairs and another one with a hole in between them. They reach the other side and heard, _Power Star limit: 10 seconds.'_

They knock some two more Walking Mushrooms until they turn back to their fire looks.

"Well that was fun." Apple Bloom said smiling a bit. Apple Jack just shrugs and they move up a long set of block stairs.

At the top they saw a flag.

"What that doing here?" Apple Bloom ask her sister.

Apple shrugs and said, "I don't know, but something tells me that we need to grab it.", and back up a bit.

She got a running start and jump as high as she can with Apple Bloom right behind her.

They both grab the flag and side down it. At the bottom they saw a house and enter it.

There was some food set out on a table and a note as well.

"Dear Players,

"I hope you enjoy the food I made you incase you were hungry. However the road ahead will get tougher as you move. You'll have to travel under ground, in the sky, in water and though Castles to save you land Ruler. Please rest and recover. Enjoy your food.

Princess P"

Apple Jack and Apple Bloom just look at each other and look back at the food. It was everything that was made at Sweet Apple Arcs. Feeling a bit hungry they sat down and started to eat.

* * *

They left the house and saw a pipe not to far from them. Instead of sticking up from the ground, it was connect to another pipe that was sideways.

"Now what you think is going on here?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Got me. I never understood the games Discord makes." Apple Jack said and they walk in the pipe.

They soon drop down and saw they were now underground.

Two Walking Mushrooms walk toward them and both Apples shot a fire ball each.

They walk under some question blocks that hit one bit in them and Jump over some stone pillars.

Then the last one had a brick block and a Walking Mushroom in between the two pillars.

Apple Jack jump on the Walking Mushroom and Apple Bloom hit the question block and fond 15 bits inside.

They jump over the last stone pillar and saw two Giant Turtles heading their way.

Apple Jack jump on one and kick the shell away. It hit the another Giant Turtle and two Walking Mushrooms.

They walk forward and was hit form above by a Walking Mushroom, causing them both to lose their fire powers.

Apple Jack saw two more Walking Mushroom and jump on them as they got near.

"Aw, I was hoping to stay in the fire form longer." Apple Bloom whine.

"I'm sure we'll find more of these 'Fire Flowers' as we go thought here, Apple Bloom." Apple Jack said and the two Apple Sisters move on.

They jump over a hole and saw three Walking Mushrooms heading their way.

Apple Bloom jump on one and Apple Jack got the last two.

They walk up to a set of pipes and saw Eating Flowers coming from them.

"Without our fire power, we have to cross them while they are in the pipes." Apple Jack said to Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom nods and waited until the first one went back in the pipe.

They jump over it and waited for the next one to go down.

After jumping that one, Apple Bloom landed on a Walking Mushroom as the waited for the next Eating Flower to go down it pipe.

"Opps, sorry. I didn't see you there." Apple Bloom said before it disappear into smoke.

After jump over the third pipe, they come to two holes that had landing spot in between them.

The land spot had brick blocks on it so, they have to jump high.

They got over the two holes and came to a set of brick stairs that had two Walking Mushrooms which they jump on as they walk down.

Then the Apple Sisters climb up them and saw another huge hole and a platform moving down into the hole.

"I guess we have to jump on that platform at the right time to get across." Apple Bloom said.

Apple Jack nods and waits for the right moment. Once she saw it they jump on and jump to the landing spot.

There they were greeted by a Red shell Giant Turtle. Apple Jack jump on it and Apple Bloom kick it shell away.

They saw more moving platforms but going down instead of up.

"Whoa! We have cross here easily. These up take us up." Apple Bloom said in awe.

"Hey Apple Bloom! I see a pipe on the other side." Apple Jack said pointing to a pipe.

"Then we can cross without a problem." Apple Bloom said and they both jump across and enter the pipe.

Once out of it, they saw they were back above ground and next to a long Blocks Stairs.

They climb up and saw the flag again. They jump to it and side down.

They enter the house to see more food set for them only less then before.

They weren't that hungry and ate some of the food before moving on.

* * *

As they walk away from the house the saw treetops ahead.

"Are we going though a forest?" Apple Bloom ask.

"I don't know, but I don't see any ground below them." Apple Jack answer as they near them.

Apple Jack was right of course, there was no ground below the treetops and one slip can set them down.

Apple Bloom gulp and ready to jump on the first treetop with her sister.

They made the first jump with ease. Then the next one that had a treetop above it with a red shell Giant Turtle on it.

It only walk back and forth on the treetop.

Apple Jack and Apple Bloom just look at each other and shrug.

They jump over to the next treetop and saw two Walking Mushrooms heading their way.

They jump over them and jump up to the treetop above them.

There was a floating platform in the air and Apple Bloom jump on it.

Apple Jack was about to jump on as well when the platform started to fall, taking Apple Bloom with it.

"APPLE BLOOM!" Apple Jack yell as her sister started to fall.

Luckily Apple Bloom spotted a treetop close by and jump on it.

She look back up and said, "I'm fine Apple Jack, you better be careful. That fall as made it hard to get across!"

Apple Jack signs in relief and jumps down next to Apple Bloom.

There the saw a Question Block and hit it.

A Fire Flower appear and both Apples grab it and got their fire powers back.

They jump to the next treetop and the one higher then it and saw something that made them stop.

There in the air was a red shell Giant Turtle _with wings! _

"What in Equestria?!" Apple Jack yell not believing what she seeing.

Apple Bloom just stare in shock of the flying turtle.

They knew if Rainbow Dash saw this, she'll scream that Discord was making fun of Tank, her pet turtle.

They snap out of it and saw the only way to reach the next treetop was to jump on it.

"Apple Bloom, get on my back. I'll get us both across." Apple Jack said and Apple Bloom nods once she saw why.

After Apple Bloom got on, Apple Jack jump as high as she can and hit the flying turtle and land on the next treetop where a Walking Mushroom almost hit her.

Apple Bloom jump off of Apple Jack back and land on the Walking Mushroom. They walk down the treetop and saw moving platforms.

These ones where moving left and right.

Apple Jack jump on as it near her and Apple Bloom waited until it came back before she jump on. They did the same thing to the next one.

They jump on a treetop and saw another red shell Giant Turtle walk back and forth.

Once it was away from the edge they jump on and Apple Jack shot a fire ball that made it disappear into smoke.

They walk across and saw another flying turtle.

They jump over it to the next treetop and then the one after it.

They saw a moving platform and jump on it. Carrying them over solid land and red shell Giant Turtle.

They jump on a set of Stairs Blocks that was shape different last ones they been on.

They jump to the flag at the end and slide down.

Instead of a house at the bottom the saw a castle.

"Just this is were Discord game ends." Apple Jack said and they both enter the castle.

* * *

Inside was dark and they can felt heat rise from some where.

"Wow! it sure is hot in here." Apple Bloom said talking off her hat and fanning herself with it.

"Good thing we are use to some of the heat. Thanks to working on the Apple Farm and these Fire Flowers, I guess." Apple Jack said in agreement.

They walk down some stairs and saw a hole full with lava.

"EWOW!", Apple Bloom shouted, "Don't what to fall in that."

Apple Jack nods and looks ahead. She saw was look like fire balls in a line spinning around the next landing spot.

"We need to go one at a time, lets wait until it goes over and jump to and the next landing spot because I think I see an hole." Apple Jack told Apple Bloom who nods.

Apple Jack waited until the fire bar went over the landing spot and jump across and to the next one just as it was coming back up. Apple Bloom did the same and the walk down a hallway.

There the saw more fire bars, but on the ceiling. One at a time the pass under them and saw one on the ground.

They jump carefully over that one and saw two more. Only one was spinning left and the other right.

Apple Jack cross first then Apple Bloom. They on until a fire ball came their way.

They duck under it and Apple Bloom ask, "What was that all about?"

Apple Jack turns to answers but sees another fire ball heading their way.

"APPLE BLOOM! DUCK!" She shouted.

Apple Bloom look behind her and duck under it.

The Apple Sister stood back up and decide to get going so they can get out of the castle.

They jump on a higher platform and jump over more fire balls. They move on still dodging the fire balls as they did.

Soon they reach an bridge and saw noting on it.

"Is that it?" Apple Bloom ask.

"No. Discord got to be up to something." Apple Jack said looking around.

"AH! So you are Apple Jack." Discord said as he appear in front of them.

"I didn't think it was you when I saw the what hat, overalls and the red fur coat and I guess that is your sister Apple Bloom?" Discord said.

"Where Princess Celestia?" Apple Jack ask.

"Oh don't worry little pony she safe with me, see?" Discord said and snap his fingers to make Celestia appear in a magic poof cage.

"Princess Celestia are you ok?" Apple Jack ask the Princess.

"Apple Jack? Why is your fur coat red?" The Solar Princess ask.

"Long story, but we'll have you out in no time." Apple Jack explain.

"Uh, uh, ah.", Discord said waving his finger, "The game not over yet. You just made it to the boss of this level and he has a mad termer."

Discord snap his fingers again and a Giant Turtle appear. This one was bigger then the ones they saw before.

This one has spike in it shell and two horns in it head. What looks like to be fed hair was in between the horns and it wrists and ankles were cover in spike bracelets.

It roar and blew the Apples Sister back a bit.

"Well have fun, We'll be over there, watching." Discord said and snap his fingers again.

The Apples turn to the monster turtle and ready themselves for a fight.

Apple Bloom try to jump on the monster turtle head but was grab in mid air.

Apple Jack act by jumping on it head, making it drop Apple Bloom.

As it grab it head, Apple Bloom threw a upper cut and knock it back a few feet.

It shook it head and roar. Then spit fire balls at them.

The Apple Sisters were surprise but jump and duck over the fire balls.

They soon fight back with their own fire balls.

Discord was drinking some soda when he saw what the Apple Sisters did.

He did a spit take.

"What the..." He said not believe two earth ponies can use any type of magic.

The Apple Sister jump away from the spot as the Monster Turtle try to land on them. Apple Bloom turn around and shot another fire ball.

That cause the Monster Turtle to face her. Giving Apple Jack the chance she need to attack. She jump over the turtle and land on all four hoofs and buck it as hard as she can.

Apple Bloom notice some at the end and tap her sister shoulder and pointed to it.

Apple Jack look and then nods.

They both shot a fire ball to distract it and run under as it jump.

The Monster Turtle turn around and froze at the sight it was seeing.

There was Apple Jack and Apple Bloom holding a ax together and swung it, cutting the robes holding the bridge up.

The bridge and the Monster Turtle fell in the lava.

"We did it!" Apple Bloom cheer.

"We sure did." Apple Jack said tipping her hat.

"Well, well, I never thought you two would work together so well." Discord said as he flew up to them

"All right game's over, give us back the princess." Apple Jack said.

"Um...sorry but your princess is in another castle.", Discord and laugh, "Beside you only beat level one. You have seven more to go."

"WHAT?!" The Apple Sisters yell angrily.

"That right, your not done yet. But for now I'll send you back home. Check a eye out for more green pipes. They mean a level is waiting for you." Discord said and snap his fingers.

* * *

The Apple Sisters open their eyes and saw they were back in Ponyville.

They look around until they heard their names.

"Apple Jack! Apple Bloom!"

They turn and saw the rest of the Mane 6 and the rest of the Apple Family.

"Whew! You two had us worry like a cow that can milk, right Big Mac?" Granny Smith said.

"EEEEyep." Big Mac agree.

"So where did you girls go?" Rainbow Dash ask.

Apple Jack and Apple Bloom told them the whole adventure they just had.

They travel on land, underground, on treetops, and though a castle where Discord told them that his game was not done yet.

"Wait! You two went underground and on treetops?" Rainbow ask.

"I know it sounds weird but that what Discord games are bond to be." Apple Jack answer.

"So now what?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"We look for another pipe.", Apple Bloom said, "Discord said we complete one level and we have seven more to go."

"Seven more?! There seven more of his games?!" Twilight shouted.

"Yeah! And Me and Apple Bloom are going to do them until we get the Princess back." Apple Jack said.

"Well why don't you two come on back to the farm? There some apple bucking to do." Granny Smith said.

"Sure. Me and Apple Bloom has be bucking giant turtles all day. Who knows, we might knock more apples out of the trees." Apple Jack said and said good bye to her friends.

"Whiling we at that can you two tell me what happen to your fur coats? And can you retelling me that story of yours?" Granny Smith ask as the walk away.

"Sure, Granny Smith." The Apple Sisters said.

* * *

Here level one. Like the guest star? Like I said, he not staying in his story but I might bring him back in the later chapters. Also the level are not the same as the game, but I try to make it look a little like it. Level two is next and a reminder, the poll for Pinkie Pie's game crossover ends at the end of the month. So if you what Pinkie to do which of the three games, go to my homepage and cast your vote. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Apple Sisters**

**Phantom Fan 21: **Level two. Discord is up to his tricks again. At the end of every level, Apple Jack and Apple Bloom will be send back home by Discord. And here is also the first water level. Like I said before, there will be no secret pipes or shortcuts. I what to do all the levels. Also again the level will be spit into parts. Because this is the first game, only the Fire Flower and Power Star will appear. The other powers up will appear once I reach the three game. Oh and the second will be base off of Japan's Super Mario Bros 2, not U.S.'s Super Mario Bros 2. Just whated to get that out of the way. Here we go!

* * *

Two days pass since the start of Discord _games_. All over Equestria was in panic that Princess Celestia was kidnap by Discord. But relax when they heard that the Elements of Harmony was looking into it.

Apple Jack buck the next tree with her red back legs. Because there was none of Discord's tricks around, she still had the Fire Flower power on her. She remove her overalls but her hat stay white.

Many Ponies saw the new red Apple Jack and almost took her for Big Mac instead. Once the saw her hat they thought she was a new Apple Pony that just join the family.

Apple Bloom was no different. She was still green and still on her hat on. Even at school many mistook her as new pony, expect Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

Twilight has looking all over of clues to were Discord was keeping Celestia and the green pipes. She knew only Apple Jack and Apple Bloom can play his _game, _so maybe they can find a way that they help them without Discord knowing.

There two thing on all the Mane 6 and CMC minds. The Fire Flower and Princess P. The Fire Flower was only use by Apple Jack and Apple Bloom and she doesn't know why. Then there was Princess P, A name she never heard of and wonder why she was helping.

She didn't have the answers in her books she knew but just couldn't find her answer without one.

Apple Jack has just buck the next apple tree and watch the apples fall into their basket, when Apple Bloom came home.

"Howdy Apple Bloom, I thought you were going to hang out with your friends?" Apple Jack said.

"Howdy sis, not today. I'm tired of everypony thinking I'm new because of my green fur coat." Apple Bloom answer.

"I heard ya, little sis," Apple Jack agree.

They had got use to they new looks and wish everypony else did too, not counting their friends who all ready knew.

"Come on this is the last tree, Help me take these apple to the farm and maybe we can try to look for the new pipe." Apple Jack said.

Apple Bloom nods and the two Apples carry the baskets back to the farm. After that, they put on their overalls and went searching Ponyville for the next pipe.

It didn't take long before they spot it. All of Ponyville was there. The Apple sisters quickly ran up to their friends who were talking to Mayor Mare.

"So you see, the pipe was send by Discord as part of his game." Twilight finish explaining to the Mayor.

"I see and only Apple Jack can go though it?" The Mayor ask.

"And Apple Bloom." Scootaloo added.

"Why them? Why can you six go?" The Mayor ask.

"Because we're the _players _to Discord _game_." Apple Jack said as they walk up next to Twilight.

Mayor Mare was surprise at the new look that both Apples had.

"Yes so when ever a pipe like this one is show, tell Apple Jack and Apple Bloom." Twilight said.

"Well guess Discord second level is waiting for us, Let go Apple Bloom." Apple Jack said and they jump in the pipe.

"Are you sure they'll be ok?" Mayor Mare ask.

"Yes, they already with though Discord first level." Twilight said.

* * *

The Apple Sisters appear out of the pipe and saw they were now outside the castle that Discord end the last level at.

They move on and saw some block stairs that had a Walking Mushroom coming down.

Apple Jack shot a fire ball and they both climb up the stairs. At the top, they saw two Giant Green Turtles walking.

Apple Bloom shot two fire balls at them and saw that more blocks stood across of them.

They jump down and then jump over the blocks. On the other side was two Walking Mushrooms that they both jump on and saw a pipe not to far from it, with a Eating Flower coming out of it.

They jump over the pipe and Apple Bloom was hit by a Giant Green Turtle that fell from the sky, causing her to lose her fire power.

Apple Jack jump on the Giant Turtle and kick it shell away and hit two Walking Mushrooms, another Giant Green Turtle and three more Walking Mushrooms until the shell disappear.

They saw 10 question blocks in the air, Five above them and five more higher. The first one had an Fire Flower. The rest were bits.

Apple Jack grab it and gave it to Apple Bloom. There was no bright light as both Apples touch the Fire Flower.

"Strange.", Apple Bloom said, "Why didn't it work?"

"Maybe because I still have the Fire Flower power." Apple Jack guess.

Apple Bloom just look at the flower and place it in her pocket of her overalls.

"So we can save it for later." She said and the two walk on.

They came to another pipe that had an Eating Flower in it. Apple Jack use her fire balls to remove it aloud Apple Bloom to jump over safely.

They saw seven more question blocks and three Walking Mushrooms. Apple Jack use her fire balls to get rid of the Walking Mushrooms while Apple Bloom collet the bits inside the question blocks.

They jump over a hole and Apple Jack was hit by a Walking Mushroom, losing her Fire Power.

Apple Bloom jump on it and they came to another pipe, again with a Eating Flower.

They both ump on the pipe and saw it was near a hole. There was a Walking Mushroom on the other side and Both Apples jump on it when they jump across.

They jump over another pipe after the Eating Flower went back in.

Apple Jack landed on a Walking Mushroom in between the two pipes.

They jump over the last few and reach another hole, which they jump over.

They walk across a plain filed until they saw a Giant Green Turtle with wings.

They jump over it and over the hole that had blocks on the other side. They made it across.

Two Walking Mushrooms and two Flying Giant Green Turtles head their way.

They over on and over them and a pipe. There they saw a high block wall and what looks like a springboard.

"Guess we have had to use that springboard to get over." Apple Bloom said.

Apple Jack went first and mad it to the top.

It took Apple Bloom two try's before reaching the top. They saw the flag and jump on it.

They slide down and enter the house. There was more food and another letter.

"Dear Players,

I forgot to tell you something at the beginning of this chaos game. If one of you lose the power of the Fire Flower and you find another one, just eat it and you will have the power back or you can save it until you need it.

Princess P."

"Well I guess we can't blame the Princess who helping us to forget something like that." Apple Jack said.

Tired from all the Apple Bucking and jumping, they sat down and ate the food and rest for a bit.

* * *

After leaving the house they saw another pipe.

"Are we going back underground?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Hm, I'm not sure, we were told that we have to travail unground, in the sky, and in water." Apple Jack said thinking about it.

The decide to enter pipe to find out.

Once they exit the other side they splash into water. Keeping themselves afloat, Apple Bloom turn to Apple Jack.

"Guess we fond are first water world." She said.

"And we have to go under to find the flag." Apple Jack agree.

Both Apple Sisters took a deep breath and dive under water.

There wasn't much under water just some coral and a squid.

They swim pass them and three more corals and two more squids.

They swam until they felt themselves get pull down.

Apple Jack look down and saw that the hole they were over was trying to shuck them in.

She tap Apple Bloom and saw her to start swimming fast.

It took one look and both sisters swim as fast as they can.

They made it out of the drain and saw two grey fish heading their way.

They swam over them and saw a red fish head towards them and swim under it.

A squid swam to them next and they spit up. Apple Jack over it and Apple Bloom under it.

They swam on until Apple Bloom started to panic.

Apple Jack relies that she needs air. She was younger then her so she can't hold her breath very long. They swam up to surface.

At the surface Apple Bloom breath in fresh air. Apple Jack check on her.

"You ok sis?" she ask.

"Yeah! I'm not given up until we save Princess Celestia." Apple Bloom said.

Apple Jack smile and nods.

They both took a deep breath again and dive once more.

They swam until they saw more coral, squids and fishes.

They came to another drain and swam over it as fast as they can.

Then came to another set of Squid and Fishes, which they swam over and under.

They reach a pipe and enter it and came to a set of block stairs.

They climb to the top and jump on the flag and slide down.

Inside the house was this time was line to hang their overalls and hats and some towels for them.

They dried off and wait for their overalls and hats to dry.

* * *

After drying up, they place on their overalls and hats and left the house.

Outside they saw a bridge that went until they can see.

"None of Discord's creatures on here." Apple Bloom said.

"Don't think we're in the clear yet, Apple Bloom" Apple Jack warn knowing Discord had a trick to the place.

They jump on the bridge and started to walk across. No soon then they did, Apple Jack saw a fish flying at them.

"LOOK OUT!" She shouted and they both duck. More fish jump and the Apple Sisters started to run.

They ran until the saw a hole in the bridge and jump over it.

Once they land on the other side, they continue to run.

Soon the bridge broke into smaller parts and both Apples had to time their jumps.

Apple Bloom almost fell off on the next jump but Apple Jack grab her hoof and pull her back up.

They jump down to a treetop and then to a bridge part and to next one.

They jump on the next one and drop on the one that was lower, then back to a high one

Then fond three parts of a bridge and time their jumps carefully. The Fish kept coming and they jump across.

The last bridge ended at a set of Block Stairs that was on top of a treetop.

They jump over the end and the fish stop coming after them.

Apple Jack bend over and Apple Bloom sat down to catch their breaths.

"Thanks...Thanks for the save, Apple...Apple Jack." Apple Bloom said.

"Sure...Sure thing, Apple...Apple Bloom." Apple Jack said back.

After resting, they climb up the next Block Stairs and jump to the flag and slide down it. At the Bottom was another castle and they enter it.

* * *

Inside they can feel the heat once more.

They walk down the stairs and came to a lava pit, that had three sets of blocks over it.

Apple Bloom jump back as a fire ball jump up in front of her.

It fell back down and Apple counted until it jump back up.

"Five Seconds. That as long as we are going to have to wait." Apple Jack said to Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom nods and jumps over to the first set and waited for Apple Jack.

They jump up to the second set and then the third set. Before jumping across the waited until the fire ball drop down.

They reach a two way platform.

"Which way should we take?" Apple Bloom ask.

Apple Jack look down the lower path, then jump to the higher path.

She jump back down and answer, "It doesn't matter which one we take, they both lead to the end. However I spot three fire bars on top and two of them goes down to the bottom."

They ran under the lower path and pass the two fire bars that came down. At the end, they stop quickly as a third fire bar came down.

After it pass, they ran under and came another fire bar and two platforms with a second fire bar on the other side.

Timing their jumps, they made it across and duck as a fire ball came at them.

"The fire ball attack again." Apple Bloom sign as she jump over the next one.

"Let's keep going." Apple Jack said as she too jump over a fire ball.

They drop to a lower path and walk under the fire balls before jumping back to the top.

They dodge the fire balls at reach another bridge.

Discord appear, clapping.

"Well done, you made it to the second boss." He said.

"Well what do you have for us this time? It not like we ask to be apart of your game." Apple Bloom ask.

"Ah! I had a treat for you two, do you remember seeing a Giant Turtle though these levels?" Discord ask

"What? You sending that Monster Turtle after us again?" Apple Jack ask back.

"Not this time, hope you can handle this one." Discord answer and a snap her fingers.

A Giant Red Turtle appear and grew two time it size.

It shell grew spikes, It arms grew as well and to spike bracelets appear.

It threw it hands in the air and show off it muscles.

Apple Jack and Apple Bloom ready themselves as well.

The new Giant Turtle jump in the air and the Apple Sisters ran underneath it.

Apple Jack turn around and jump on it head and it fell down.

Apple Bloom use the time to get on all four hoofs and buck it in the face.

It jump up and try to punch them. Both Apples jump back before Apple Bloom felt something in her pocket.

She took it out and saw the Fire Flower she was keeping for later.

"APPLE JACK!" She shouted to her sister.

Apple Jack turn to Apple Bloom who held up the Fire Flower.

She nods and jump over to her and grab it.

They got their fire power back.

Both Discord and Celestia saw what happen to them from the room behind them.

"Hm, that not the thing I giving them to help." Discord said to himself.

_'So you send your magical items here, Peachy.' _Celestia thought.

Both Apple Sister fire an fire ball that knock the Giant Turtle down on it back.

Both Apple Sisters jump on top of it and it disappear into smoke.

"Wow! That was quicker then the last fight." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, that thing was a pushover all together." Apple Jack agree.

Discord appear next to them.

"Well now I can see how you change your looks but those flowers are not the ones I send out to help you." He said.

The Apple Sister both ready a fire ball and Discord back off.

"Wait, wait, wait! You only compete the second level. You have five more to go before fighting me." Discord remind them.

They both look at each other and fire their fire balls at him.

Discord flew up but his tail caught on fire.

"OW!OW!OW!OW!" Discord yell as he put out the flames on his tail.

"Grr! Very well, but I won't let you fight me yet!" Discord said and snap his fingers angrily.

Both Apple Sisters disappear and Discord growl to himself, before smiling.

He was looking forward to have more fun with the two apples.

* * *

Apple Jack and Apple Bloom appear in Ponyville once more and look around.

"Ah Horse apples." Apple Jack said quietly.

Apple Bloom just kick the ground. They really wanted to save Celestia and get this over with already.

Soon the Mane 6 and the CMC's ran up to them.

"Still no luck?" Scootaloo ask.

"No, Discord send us back, but not before me and Apple Jack made his tail get caught on fire." Apple Bloom answer.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Scootaloo laugh at that.

The Mayor show up and ask how things were.

Twilight reported that it wasn't going well. Discord still had the Princess and send Apple Jack and Apple Bloom home before they could.

"Well, I am sad to hear that, but Apple Jack? Apple Bloom?" She said then ask.

"Yes?" Both Apples answer.

"Can we give you two a name?" She ask again.

"Um, sure, I guess." Apple Jack answer.

"Good from this day forwards, you two will be know as the Super Apple Sisters." Mayor Mare said.

"Super Apple Sisters?" Apple Bloom repeat.

"Hey that not a bad name for you two." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, quiet fitting if I do say so myself." Rarity again.

"Yeah! We have are our town heroes!" Pinkie cheer.

"That is if you what to." Fluttershy said softly.

"What do you think?" Twilight ask after thinking about it for a while.

"Hm." Both Apple Sisters said in deep thought.

They look at each other then back at their friends.

"I'm not big on names, but I'll go with it." She said.

"Me too." Apple Bloom agree.

"Good to here, Now I'll Ponyville know about your new name and send the message to Princess Luna." Mayor said and walk away.

"Well, Super Apple Sisters, what are you going to do now?" Rainbow ask.

"For now, we are going to wait until another pipe shows up." Apple Jack answer.

"Yeah we just had a swim earlier and had to ran across a bridge with tons of flying fish coming after us." Apple Bloom added.

"We tell you later." Apple Jack said as she saw the confuse looks on their friends.

* * *

End of Level two. I did give a hit on who really helping Apple Jack and Apple Bloom. Also the boss of this level was base off of Boom-Boom from Super Mario Bros 3. Near the end, I started to not get in the writing mood but I finish anyways. Sorry if the end doesn't sound to good. But I'm tired right now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. See you later.


End file.
